


Comeback

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dibs - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, GrayBat, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: ComebackDick Grayson was mistreated by his team as Robin and looked down upon by Bruce. After putting up with it for years, Dick’s had enough. He quits the team and runs away from Bruce, leaving behind only a note. He goes to Bludhaven, re-emerging as Nightwing. Once old enough, he secures himself a job at BPD, becoming their star detective. A few years later, at 22, he is approached by his old team, they being unaware of his true identity, with an offer for him to join the Justice League. Will Dick accept his childhood dream, or will he continue to run from his past forever?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dickbabs





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dick’s POV_

“That’s _it_ ,” I shouted furiously, my patience snapping, “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of the disrespect you treat me with! I do _not_ appreciate being treated like an _ignorant_ _child_ , especially since I have _more experience and more knowledge_ of the world’s traumas than _any_ of you _combined_ , _and_ have surpassed the highest level of training you are _ever_ going to reach!”

They all just stared at me blankly, shaken by my sudden outburst. I had put up with their behavior towards me for too long. _Enough_ was _enough_.

“I hereby tender my resignation from the team,” I declared, coldly, turning sharply away from them.

Ignoring their shouts of protest, I entered the mountain’s zeta beams for the last time.

I entered the Batcave a few moments later, noticing that Bruce wasn’t back yet, _thank goodness_. I had had enough of _his_ attitude towards me as well. Everyone, except for Alfred and Babs, treated me like a child. I was 17. I had had enough!

I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, but not before grabbing something from the Batcave first. I practically ripped off my suit and mask before changing into normal clothes. I then brought my suitcase down from my closet and began to pack everything I would need. Clothes, shoes, toiletries, wallet with all of my savings, cellphone and other devices, _everything_. Before closing it, I carefully picked up the photo of my parents and I, taken almost 10 years ago, all three of us grinning at the camera, and placed it gently into the suitcase. I then left a note for Bruce on my neatly made bed and left the room for the last time, not looking back.

On my way to the front doors, I came across Alfred, who noticed my suitcase and looked at me in a mixture of understanding and regret.

“Would you like me to drive you somewhere, Master Dick?”

I looked at him gratefully, glad that he wasn’t going to prevent me from leaving.

“Just to Babs’ house, if you wouldn’t mind.”

He nodded briefly and followed me to the large mahogany front doors and out into the drive. There, _one_ of Bruce’s very expensive cars was waiting for us. Alfred placed my suitcase in the trunk and opened the front passenger door for me to climb in besides him. He then got in the car and drove the short distance to Babs’ house.

Barbara or Babs, as I preferred to call her, had been my closest friend for years. We were inseparable from day one and had remained so ever since. Babs was only a month younger than me, a fact I thought had always contributed to our close friendship. Recently though, I had begun to want something _more_ between us, but I was _certain_ that she didn’t return my feelings.

Alfred stopped the car just outside Babs’ door for me before retrieving my suitcase from the trunk and handing it to me. Before he turned to leave, I gave him a tight hug.

“ _Thank you_ , Alfie. For _everything_.”

He returned the hug and gave me only a brief smile in return, before climbing back into the car and driving away.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before me, which was promptly opened by none other than Babs herself. She took one look at my suitcase and I in all our splendor and her peaceful features hardened slightly. She stepped aside for me to enter, which I did.

“So,” she said, quietly, “You’re finally leaving.”

“I couldn’t take it any longer, Babs.”

“I know,” she said, her face softening again, "I don't blame you. It's just, I'll _miss_ you, Dick."

I gave her a sad smile and embraced her in a hug.

"I'll miss _you_ too, Babs." I told her, earnestly, "but I'll keep in contact. I _promise_."

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking Bludhaven," I replied, "Plenty of crime to be dealt with and a corrupt police force to sort out."

"How are _you_ going to sort out the police?" Babs asked, sarcastically.

I grinned, "Simple. Become one myself."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," she smirked, "I'll look out for a 'rising star' detective."

"And ' _Nightwing_ ' too."

" _Nightwing_? Alright."

We went back out onto the pavement.

"And Babs?"

"Yes?"

"Just, one more thing…"

I leant forwards and kissed her. I stopped, smiled at her shocked face and turned the corner, leaving her staring after me on her doorstep.


	2. Part 1: 5 years later

**Part 1: 5 years later**

_Dick's POV_

_Dodge. Roll. Flip. Repeat_

As I dodged the onslaught of bullets, I thought about Babs. When she and I had been Batgirl and Robin, we had often gone up against those sorts of criminals, the ones that shot first, punched later.

I brought the guy down with ease and tied him up for my colleagues at BPD to pick up. I then used my grapple-gun to swing back to my apartment to get some sleep for the following day.

I put my hand up to my earpiece.

"I'm heading home for the night. I'll see you there."

A chuckle reached my ears.

"Alright, _Wingnut_. See you soon."

I smiled to myself. At least I had Babs to keep me going.

I climbed into the apartment through the sitting room window and headed for the bedroom, peeling off my mask. Babs was already dressed in her pajamas and lying in bed, her chair placed besides her for easy access in the morning.

"How did it go?" she asked as I came into the room.

"Not too bad," I replied, "I only got a scratch."

"Hmm, that's one of the _better_ night's."

"Indeed," I said, having changed into my PJs and climbing into the bed beside her.

"I think we both deserve a good night's sleep, don't you?"

Babs chuckled, "Definitely."

She leaned in for a kiss, which I happily gave her.

"Night, Babs," I said, switching off the bedside light.

"Night, Wingnut," she mumbled, already half asleep.

The next morning, I got up when my alarm went off, careful not to disturb Babs, and changed into my work clothes. I then went into the kitchen , poured myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, and watched the news while I ate it. My night time escapades were prominently featured, and I smiled to myself as I watched the reports.

Once I'd finished breakfast, I neatened my hair, collected my phone and wallet from besides my bed and kissed Babs gently on the forehead, leaving a note for when she woke up. I then left for work, making sure I locked up behind me.

Work that day was pretty uneventful, having spent most of it finishing up reports. I was glad when my shift was over, so I could get back to Babs.

She was waiting for me when I got home, working on her laptop.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Boring. You?"

"The same," I replied, "just writing reports."

"As if you don't do that enough already."

I chuckled, "Yeah, but _they_ don't know that."

We spent a peaceful evening together, watching movies before I had to go out on patrol.

That night was, again, pretty uneventful, which I found suspicious. There had been less activity on those past two nights than all my time in Bludhaven. Things picked up though just before I was about to head home for the night. It was _then_ that I noticed someone, or rather a _group_ of people, trailing me. I turned around sharply on the rooftop on which I stood and studied the shadows, searching for movement. I saw some in my peripheral vision.

"I know you're there," I said, clearly, my voice filling the quiet night air, "You can come out now."

The people in the shadows moved hesitantly out into the light, revealing themselves to be the Young Justice team.

_'Huh, they've actually improved their covertness'_


	3. Part 2: Invitation

**Part 2: Invitation**

_Dick's POV_

"Are you Nightwing?" Kaldur asked

"I'm known as that, yes. What do you want?"

"Getting straight to the point. _Geesh_." Wally mumbled.

"We have come," Kaldur announced, ignoring Wally's comment "to offer you a place in the Justice League."

_'Hang on a minute,'_ I thought, _'the Justice League? They want me to join the Justice League? Clearly they know nothing of my past or my true identity, or they wouldn't be here.'_

"I'll consider the invitation," I replied civilly, "Would it be alright for me to meet you here again this time tomorrow?"

Kaldur nodded in agreement, "That will be fine."

I was surprised that no one else had spoken.

"Okay then," I said, and turned to leave.

I went a very roundabout way home that night, as I was sure the team would try to follow me. This caused me to arrive back _much_ later than usual, and I had to face a worried Babs' wrath.

"Where have you _been_?" she cried, "You're an _hour_ late! I've been worried _sick_! Do you know how many scenarios I came up with in my head where you were _lying_ in an alleyway somewhere, _bleeding_ to _death_ , or even _worse_ , already _dead_?!"

"I'm sorry, Babs," I said, softly, moving forwards and embracing her in a hug, "I was just about to come home when I realised that someone was tailing me."

She looked surprised, "Who was it?"

I grimaced, "The team."

"You mean _the_ team? Young Justice?"

I nodded.

"What did _they_ want?"

"They want me to join the League."

Babs looked confused, "Wait, the _team_ or the _big League_?"

"The _big League_."

She stared at me in shock.

"What did you tell them?"

"I said I'd think about it," I replied, "I mean, it's not a decision you make lightly, _especially_ if you have a history with them like I do, even if they don't _know_ that I do."

Babs nodded in agreement, but with a spark dancing in her bright green eyes.

"But Dick, that's _still_ fantastic! It's not everyday that a new hero gets asked to join the League! Not even _Wally_ or any of the others have been bumped up yet!"

"I know," I sighed, collapsing onto the sofa, "but I'm not sure what to do about it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face my past with them, how they treated me. It would _also_ mean spending a lot less time with you."

Babs gave me a sad smile.

"I _know_ , Dick," she said, "I know it's hard for you. It would be hard for me too, having to spend so much time away from you. But it will give you the chance to help more people, to make an even _bigger_ difference in this world, and _maybe_ even make some friends," she smiled, "And besides, you're going to _have_ to face your past someday, so you might as well do it in _style_."

_Wally's POV_

When Batman told us that we had to go to Bludhaven to recruit Nightwing for the Justice League, I was _furious_! They hardly knew anything _about_ this guy, yet they want him to join the big league? I mean, the team and I have been working for _years_ to get bumped up, and now they choose an _outsider_ over us?

Of course, I didn't voice my opinion to Batman, for fear of a very painful death, but I told the team what I thought on the flight over. Artemis agreed with me, but the others stayed silent, not saying a word on the matter.

We _hadn't_ gotten along too well after Robin's resignation from the team 5 years previously. I myself, and I was sure the others did too, harboured a deep regret about the way we had treated him, knowing that all the things he had said that day had been true. We had tried to find him in order to apologize, as he had left Batman as well, but he had simply dropped off the map. The fact that we didn't know his real identity didn't help either, but Batman _knew_ his identity, and _he_ couldn't find him, which spoke a lot about Robin's abilities in itself.

Nightwing, when we met him, startled me at first with his resemblance to Robin, even if slightly older. He was stricter and harsher than Robin had been though.

Nightwing was pretty rude towards us, so I was rude to him too. He asked to meet us back there the following night, by which time he would have made his decision. Although the request was understandable and sensible, I still found it irritating.

We tried to follow him back to where he lived, but he knew that we were and shook us off. I was disappointed, as it could have given us some vital information about him, maybe even his _identity_ , but no such luck. I sighed. It was a _long_ wait until tomorrow.


	4. Part 3: The meeting

**Part 3: The meeting**

_Dick's POV_

The following night, I met up with the team again to announce my decision.

"Well," Kaldur queried, "What have you decided?"

I gave a slight smirk, which they didn't seem to notice, as I decided to let them know where they stand with me, "I accept your invitation, _Kaldur_."

A shockwave seemed to emit itself throughout the group.

"How do _you_ know?" Superboy aka Conner Kent growled.

This time, the smirk was easily visible.

"You don't _seriously_ think I _haven't_ been keeping tabs on you guys, _do_ you?"

Wally became pretty aggressive at my words

"Listen here, _pal_ ," he spat, advancing towards me and prodding his finger into my chest, "You can't just throw our names around! They are the _only_ things keeping our friends _and_ family safe."

I gently removed his hands from my chest and spoke seriously.

"I know that, _Wally_ ," I replied, to the widening of his eyes, "Why do you think _I_ go to such lengths to protect my _own_ identity?"

He seemed to relent slightly at my words.

"Jeepers, you're _just_ like the Bat."

 _‘Not so far off,’_ I thought.

“The league would like to meet with you,” Kaldur announced.

“What time?” I asked

“Now, _would_ be preferable.”

“Alright then,” I agreed, “I just need to tell O. She’ll worry otherwise.”

“Who?” Artemis asked.

“ _O_. Oracle.”

“Oh, alright.”

I contacted Babs over the comma to tell her where I was going. She wished me good luck.

Soon, I was in the bioship again after 5 years. The trip was _awkward_ , with the team and I sitting in silence throughout. I suppose that if I _had_ told them who I actually was, we might have had something to talk about, but that wasn’t going to happen, or not yet anyway.

We met at The Hall of Justice, and I was surprised to find most of the League members there, considering that it was the middle of the night. Usually it was only _Batman_ up that late.

The League was civil and welcoming towards me, all except for Bruce/Batman. He was downright _cold_.

“Ignore Batman,” Wonder Woman told me, “He’s been closed off since the first Robin left 5 years ago.”

This statement earned the both of us a _particularly_ fierce Bat-glare. Wonder Woman flinched slightly. I didn’t even _blink_ , which surprised _everyone_ , Batman included. You could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes. I’d had a lot of practice resisting his glares over the years.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I was officially made a member of the JLA. Babs came to watch the widely publicized ceremony, in disguise of course, and we went out to dinner that night to celebrate.

The few missions I went on with the League had all gone well and without any major incidents. I hadn’t gone to the Watchtower yet, or used the zeta-beams, for fear that they would _‘recognize’_ me.

I had had very little interaction with the team since becoming a part of the League, but my, rather _simple_ , new life changed one day when the team came to The Hall of Justice.

Things were going well, until the rest of the League left me alone with the team in one of the sitting rooms.

Once the League had left, the conversation turned, surprisingly, to _me_ , or rather, to _Robin_. They spoke of the missions they had been on together before I, before _he_ left and how they felt guilty about their behavior towards him, towards _me_ , which I hadn’t expected. Before I could stop myself, I joined in on their conversation.

I scoffed, “I don’t blame Robin for leaving. It seems like your behavior towards him was so _not_ asterous.”

Their attention suddenly focused on me, and my eyes widened in realisation of what I’d said

_‘Oh, shoot! I should not have said that!’_


	5. Part 4: Apologies

**Part 4: Apologies**

_Dick’s POV_

“ _What_ did you say?” Wally asked, studying me, intently.

How was I going to get out of this?

“I said your behavior towards Robin wasn’t asterous. Why?”

“Only Robin ever said ‘ _asterous_ ’,” Artemis explained, “It was his thing.”

“Really? I thought I’d made that up myself.”

They weren’t buying it. It was time to get out of there.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ve got to get back to Bludhaven. I promised O. that I’d take her out to dinner tonight.” 

I started heading towards the door.

“ _Na ah_ ,” Wally said, speeding over and blocking my path, “You are _not_ getting away _that_ easily.”

Short of forcibly shoving him out of the way, there was no way out of this. 

I narrowed my eyes at him before relenting.

“ _Fine_.”

I went and seated myself on one of the room’s many sofas, as the team did the same.

“What do you want?” I asked, nonchalantly _**(get it? ;-)**_

“It’s _you_ ,” M’gaan stated, quietly, “Isn’t it?”

“It’s who?”

“Don’t be daft,” Artemis replied, “You know _exactly_ who she’s speaking about. _Robin_.”

I sighed in defeat.

“ _Yes_.”

My statement hung, heavy and pungent in the air. Even though they had all expected my answer, they sat in shocked silence. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I got up and made for the door to leave.

I was stopped, _yet again_ , however, by Wally, who pulled me back by the shoulder, turned me around, and embraced me in a tight hug. After my initial surprise, I returned the gesture.

"I'm _sorry_ ," he said, quietly, "for _everything_."

"It's _alright_ ," I told him, truthfully, "I forgave you all _ages_ ago."

He let me go and grinned broadly at me, an infectious smile which I returned. I was then almost knocked over in an onslaught by the others, all of them either grinning, laughing or giving me a warm smile.

"You know," Wally said, practically bouncing up and down in an excitement that I didn't understand, "You _did_ it!"

"Did what?" I asked in confusion.

"A few years ago," Artemis explained, "We made a bet as to who would get promoted first."

" _So?_ "

"So, you won by a _majority_."

" _Really_?"

" _Yeah_!" Wally exclaimed, literally bouncing up and down now, "and you _did_ it!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"When are you going to tell the League?" Kaldur asked, "Batman in particular has become quite closed off since your disappearance."

I frowned in thought, "I should probably go and tell Batman now, and I'll tell the League at the next meeting. After all, there's no time like the present."

I gained entry to the Batcave through the old grandfather clock in the Manor's library, having climbed in through one of the windows _and_ managed to get past Alfred.

 _'He must be slipping'_ , I thought

The cave, I noticed on entry, hadn't changed a _bit_ since I'd left 5 years previously. I _did_ notice my Robin suit prominently on display alongside Bruce's various Batman ones. Maybe I had been _wrong_ to leave Bruce.

"How did you get in here?" came the deep, demanding voice of Batman from behind me.

I turned around.

"I came through the Grandfather clock in the library."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You know then?"

"Yes, I know it's you, Bruce. I've known for 14 years."

He gave me a strange look, before going and seating himself in front of the large computer.

"It's been a long time since I was last here," I said, absentmindedly, leaning against the walkway railings.

"You've never been here before." Bruce stated, not looking away from the large screen.

"I _have_ ," I replied, firmly, "It's just been 5 years since I last came."

He looked up at me abruptly. I smiled at him.

"I see you still kept my old suit."

"Dick?" he said, half statement, half question.

I smirked and removed my mask.

"The one and only."

We both took a few tentative steps towards each other, bridging the gap between us.

"Bruce," I said, seriously, "I'm sorry for leaving. It was stupid and childish of me and I…"

I was cut off, surprisingly, by a hug from Bruce.

"It's alright, Dick," he said, solemnly, "I'm just glad that you're back."

"Master Bruce?" queried a very British voice from behind me.

I turned and smiled at the Wayne family Butler.

"Hey Alfie. Long time, no see."


	6. Part 5: Catching up

**Part 5: Catching up**

_Dick's POV_

"You know, Dick, Barbra left Gotham shortly after you, and Jim never told me where she went. Have you seen her?"

I smiled, "Yes, I see her everyday."

Bruce looked at me in confusion.

"She lives with me," I explained.

His confusion turned to understanding.

"How is she?"

He must have seen the brief flicker of change in my expression, as his changed from interest to worry.

"What happened?"

“She…” I began, and swallowed, “ She was shot, by the Joker.”

Bruce stared at me in incredulity.

“The bullet affected her spinal cord,” I continued, shakily, “She’s in a wheelchair.”

Bruce was now completely speechless.

“She can still talk and use her upper body,” I added, “It’s just her legs that were affected.”

“That’s why ‘Batgirl’ disappeared,” Bruce stated.

I nodded solemnly.

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know,” I replied, earnestly.

“She’s not out of the gig completely though, is she?”

I smirked, “Oracle.”

“What?”

“Oracle. It’s the name she operates under.”

“That’s _Babs_?”

“That’s Babs,” I confirmed.

Bruce and I spent about another hour catching up, he explaining the incident of Jason’s death and his subsequent resurrection as the Red Hood. He also told me of Tim Drake, the third person to take on the mantle of Robin, and Damian Wayne, the subsequent holder of the title. Both Tim and Damian still lived at the Manor, but Jason still resented Bruce for not killing the Joker after his own death, and had not come back to the manor since his return.

Bruce _did_ insist that I wait for the two younger boys to return from school so that I could meet them, and I gladly agreed.

I didn’t have long to wait, it seemed, as soon heavy footfalls could be heard in the hallway.

“ _Bruce_! We’re _home_!”

“Master Timothy,” interrupted Alfred, “I would prefer that you announce your arrival to Master Bruce by going to greet him _in person_ , _not_ by _shouting_.”

There came a muffled reply, followed by a _“tt”_ sound from another voice before two sets of footsteps began to head in our direction. Both Bruce and I stood up as the sitting room door was opened.

The opened door revealed two boys, both with black hair and varied shades of blue eyes. I noticed that I was being carefully studied by both pairs.

“Boys,” Bruce said authoritatively, “I’d like you to meet Dick Grayson.”

**…::-::...**

Tim and I got on pretty well, bonding over a mutual love of hacking and technology. Damian, however, was a different story. He seemed to resent me and pulled snide comments constantly, something I judged was not actually uncommon. 

The next day, however, was the day I had a meeting with the League. Bruce had arranged it, and ensured their arrival by saying he had a lead to the first Robin’s location, which was _certainly_ the truth.

All of seven founders arrived promptly, as they had been the only ones invited. The waited anxiously for Batman to start the meeting, a few of the members visibly sitting on the edge of their seats. I felt slightly guilty about the evident concern on their faces. Just _wait_ till they found out.

I tried my best to put on an act of indifferent concern as Superman/Clark spoke.

“Have you found him?”

Bruce sent a watered-down Batglare in his direction.

“Yes, I have.”

Some of the League sucked in sharp breaths.

“Is he alright?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied again, “He is perfectly alright. Both he and I have made amends.”

“And, where is he?”

There was a slight pause before Bruce answered, “In this room.”

A look of surprise crossed all faces and they began to glance around the room. Their reaction was understandable, but also very amusing. An idea struck me. 

While they were occupied on their search for the missing Robin, I let loose my signature cackle, the one that _every single_ Justice League member would no doubt recognize. They all turned sharply towards me, shock clearly evident on their faces when they saw it’s source.

“You guys are so _oblivious_ ,” I chuckled, giving them a grin. They continued to stare at me.

“ _You_ \- _you’re_ …”

“ _Yep_ , it’s _me_.”


	7. I'm Really Sorry About This, But This Is An Author's Note

Okay, so, first of all, this is _not_ bad news. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will _NOT_ be discontinuing this story.

I just want to thank you for your support on this. I originally wrote this down _(read: started)_ in a notebook, and it was only a few weeks later that I posted it here on A03. 

This has gained so many more reads, votes and/or comments than I _ever_ expected and I can't _begin_ to tell you how grateful I am for that.

The real reason I am writing this though is to ask you, my _dear_ readers, for your assistance. I love this story _SO_ much, but I am unsure how to continue with it. I thought I would ask for your advice. If you could just drop a comment here with any thoughts, ideas or suggestions, or even what _you_ would like to happen, I would appreciate it greatly!

Thank you for your continued support on this!

Love

Writer171105

**167 words (in case you were wondering 😉)**


End file.
